Ashes to Ashes
by abracadaver
Summary: Jack&Gwen Season 2 mini spoiler* What is Jack really thinking when Gwen is talking?


"So, have you set a date yet?"

"Oh, please! Don't get me started!"

Her eyes fell from his gaze and back down to the floor. Jack's eyes did not waver; in fact as he watched her, he could tell she was still talking. Though he was no longer listening to her, as much as he was looking at her, the vague comment of some relative phoning her about wedding dates was mentioned…

He just kept watching her every movement, every slight facial change, every exact hair tucked behind her ear as she excitedly rambled on. It was in these moments of serene observation, untainted by the chaos of their normal agendas. These last, few, and quickly passing minutes before she made her way home for the night into the arms of another man, did Jack fully realize…

How much he did not want her to go.

And in these moments of pure clarity, each time, he realized he had two choices. To send her home, back into the loving arms of her Rhys, of home-made dinners framed by casual stories of mediocre life and cheap red wine. Or to get up from behind his desk and without a word to stop her mouth with his own, to slide one arm around her waist and another around her neck and into her hair

"Go home," She stopped talking, and just smiled down at him. Jack leaned back into the chair, swiveling it ever so slightly, a lazy smile curving up one side of his mouth…

"Good night, Gwen Cooper."

"Goodnight, Jack"

Her smile made his heart swell ever so slightly, and his stomach felt full of crisp dropping air. So he quickly nodded his head in response, ending the temptation for the night.

.

Gwen stopped at her desk before leaving the office for the night, grabbing her jacket and slipping into it. She looked back up towards Jack's office, his back was to her, still swiveling the chair ever so slightly…he looked lost in thought.

Gwen wanted to pin against the glass, daring it to give in, because she wouldn't. She wanted to bite that lower lip of his, which was so clearly to source of all those cheeky comments.

Gwen's hand grazed the cold railing as she began to walk back upstairs, she was half way up the stairs when she looked back up to his office to see him looking down at her.

He was standing up now, one hand in his pocket. He was without the military coat. But in his usual blue dress shirt, brown slacks, rugged boats and suspenders. Speaking of those suspenders…

Gwen chewed the insider of her mouth a moment, those large brown eyes staring back up at Jack.

Gwen made it to the landing, the glass the only separation between them, she attempted to exhale slowly, though it came out ragged and then she sharply inhaled. Her heart beating too fast for someone who was just standing still, that tension they felt together all the time, there was the climaxing intensity to it at this moment. As if the act of the two of them just standing and staring at each other would be enough to shatter the glass between them.

Gwen, without breaking eye contact for once, brought one of her hands up slowly to un zip her leather jacket.

Jack inhaled quickly.

Gwen stared back, the quiet felt so loud.

Jack, one hand still casually in his pocket, brought the other up slowly and pulled down his right suspender.

Gwen moved so quickly, she didn't think it was humanly possible, her hand gripping the glass door frame, and the image of Jack's surprised but longing expression. They found each other in the center of the office, his hands grasping both of her forearms. They stared at each other, there breathing was as loud as a crowded stadium. Gwen put one of her hands against the side of his face, and his eyes closed instantly, while one of his hands slid around her elbow, pulling her against him. She ran her hand over his ear and down his neck, letting it rest on his shoulder. He opened his eyes – ZZZZZZZZZZ

Gwen jumped and he closed his eyes, furrowing his brow. Gwen pulled her cellphone out of her pocket, 'New Message from Rhys' it read.

She side and snapped it back shut and slid it back into her pocket.

They were still close, she let her forehead rest against his chest for a moment, then looked up at him.

He smiled, brought a hand up to her head and ran it over her hair, while slowly creating the distance between them again.

"Go home, Gwen Cooper."

She smiled, this time looking at the floor again.

"Good night, Jack"

She said as she zipped up her jacket and walked out again, this time she didn't go by her desk, this time she didn't look back.

Gwen Cooper went home. Again. Just like she did every night. Just as she would always do...every night.


End file.
